Forever yours
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A smytheberry love story. Rachel & Sebastian have started dating. a school shooting occurs at McKinley High. will this help the lovebirds discover their love is forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER...please be advised.

*at Dalton Academy, Seb's Dorm room *

.The sound of an alarm clock goes off at 5am. Rachel Berry slowly wakes up and feels a heavy pillow next to her, but realizes its not a pillow but is in the arms of a tall, bronze haired green eyed male who happens to be the captain of her rival show choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers. None other than Sebastian Smythe.i know some of Rachel's fellow glee clubbers may think she's lost her mind dating the bad boy of the Warblers who tried to breakup her besties Kurt and Blaine aka Klaine.

As she watched Sebastian sleeping, she remembers the activities from the night before that has changed her life...

*Flashback *

Rachel was visiting Sebastian at Dalton. After spending a few hours watching movies in Thad's room, Rachel became sleepy and suggested to Sebastian that it was bedtime. After saying good night, Sebastian quietly led her through the halls of Dalton. Her heels in one hand and her other intertwined with his. They finally reached the dormitory area and stopped in front of a large wooden door. Sebastian let go of her hand as he unlocked his dorm and let her inside.

Sebastian moved in the dark and switched on a lamp. Rachel's eyes adjusted to the soft light. She put her shoes by the door and turned around. Sebastian leaned down and whispered, "You can stop this at any moment." She nodded and he kissed her. It was soft and sweet at first, but it changed to something more passionate. His hands were under her shirt in no time, feeling her soft skin. She lifted her hands up and he pulled the red silky material over her head. His eyes took her bare skin in before he kissed her again.

Rachel let out small moans as he kissed her moving to her neck and then to the top of her breasts. Before she knew it, he had unclasped her bra and taken it off. She needed to feel his skin desperately. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them as quickly as possible. He shrugged off the piece of clothing.

She assumed he was going to move them to the bed, but she couldn't be more wrong. She needed to stop assuming things about Sebastian. He picked her up and moved her to his desk first, then to the bed where Sebastian was pulling down her, kissing her legs and moved slowly toward her upper thigh.

Rachel's hands reached for his belt and suddenly he was stepping out of jeans. He only wore boxer briefs and she could see the huge bulge. Sebastian went back to kissing her and his hands went to her center, pumping in and out.

Her head fell back hitting the headboard behind her as soon as he plunged two fingers into her. Her breathing became rapid and she felt her heart quickly beating against her chest. Her arm was wrapped around his neck as his nibbled on her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he started rubbing her clit, sucking on the pulse point in her neck.

"Fuck, you're wet," He groaned.

Rachel panted, feeling her walls tighten. "Keep going .."

She screamed out his name while she pulsed around Sebastian's fingers. The pleasure was something she'd never felt before. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support as she came.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "You're so beautiful,Rae"

He shuddered at her touch before replying. "You're all mine," he winked.

He reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out a condom. Tearing open the packet, he rolled it on him. "You sure?" He asked one last time.

She nodded eagerly before leaning forward and whispering, "I want you to make love to me Sebastian."

He smirked. "Wrap your legs around me," Sebastian ordered.

Rachel Berry was about to lose her virginity to Seb, and soon he entered her in one swift thrust.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but there wasn't any; instead intense pleasure. She moaned as he filled her completely. He waited for a moment, letting her adjust to his size.

"You're so tight," Sebastian moaned. "You okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He nodded slowly before pulling out of her and slamming back in. He finally started thrusting, first slowly but getting faster with each thrust. Rachel met him thrust for thrust with her hips. He changed his angle slightly and hit a spot causing Rachel to let out a loud moan.

He grinned, knowing he found her spot and kept hitting it over and over again. She could feel the coils tightening again and she knew she was going to orgasm again. She was letting out a string of moans.

"Fuck, I'm close Berry," He reached out in between them and flicked her clit a few times as he thrusted into her.

"Oh my god, Sebastian!" She screamed as she came. He followed right after moaning out her name.

He pulled out and disposed the condom. "You're amazing," He told her before kissing her.

"You're not so bad either handsome," Rachel whispered.

"Are you tired,pretty girl?" Sebastian said into her ear.

She nodded sleepily. She squealed as Sebastian picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He got in next to her and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into him and found herself letting sleep take over.

*End of Flashback *

Rachel smiled and soon got up to shower and drive back to Lima for school. As she got ready, Sebastian slowly woke up and whispers in his sexy morning voice," Rach baby?"

Rachel replied,"Shh good morning. Its early go back to sleep." "What are you doing? Come back to bed please.." Sebastian says while giving the cutest pout & puppy dog eyes. "I can't, I've got to get to school this morning. Plus I've got glee practice after school. I will try to come afterwards or if I can't ill text you. I'm running late" says Rachel. Sebastian whined "Ok honey. I'll miss you Rae"

"ill miss you too. By the way thank you for last night," Rachel answers and kisses Sebastian softly. She headed out of his dorm, into her car headed to McKinley High. Meanwhile Sebastian watched her leave from his dorm window. "I love you Rachel," he whispers to himself and smiles.

AN: This is end of chapter one. This is my first fan fiction do please be kind. So as you can tell Sebastian & Rachel are dating and made love. Sebastian is falling in love but yet to actually tell Rachel. Tragedy soon follows but will it bring them closer together? I own nothing but story plot. Enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel POV

Well I just left Dalton heading back to Lima for school. Dressed in black jeggings,white tank top, and white wedges Rachel was ready for the day to be over before it got started. Don't get me wrong, I love glee despite not being appreciated for my talent and endless slushy facials she received daily. But as long as she had her handsome boyfriend,Sebastian, she can handle the drama of high school. Its strange, always thought Finn Hudson was my soul mate. But since she's met Sebastian she's been more confident and passionate. She's never experienced that before. Who would've thought the two captains of their glee clubs would meet,date and fall in love. Yes I'll admit it, I'm in love with Sebastian Smythe.❤?

Just as I'm about to park my car, I feel my phone vibrate. Its a text from a certain smiles and she reads his message.

Text conversation:

Sebastian; hey pretty girl

Rachel: Hey songbird;)

Sebastian: What are you doing?

Rachel: Well...just got to school walking to locker, opening my locker..want a play by play Smythe? ;)

Sebastian: Alright smartass lol. *sarcastically *

Rachel: Well you asked and you know you love me haha

Sebastian: Maybe..of course I know you love me.i mean how can you not plus you certainly showed me last night when I -cut off by Rachel

Rachel: SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Rachel! Lol Anyways just wanted you to know I miss you. And text me later if you can baby❤

Rachel: Awww Seb I miss you too. I gtg have class. ? ? ?

Sebastian:? ?

*end of text conversation *

The day is going pretty fast, and soon its time for Glee. Throughout the day, Sebastian and Rachel have been texting nonstop. She can't stop smiling. No one,not even Finn, Puck or Jessie have ever made Rachel feel as loved as Sebastian has. Nothing can bring her down today.

In Glee rehearsal Mr Schue is discussing Regionals and song assignment for the and Blaine are talking about pairing up for the assignment. Only Kurt & Blaine know about Rachel & Sebastian dating. Its still confusing since Seb is supposed to be gay or bisexual, of course Sebastian doesn't put labels on anything. He's known as "the asshole from Dalton" plus he's the enemy. But with Rachel he's nothing but a gentleman and faithful to her

. Rachel asks Mr Schue if its okay to go to restroom, and he allows her. While she's gone,Will Schuster decides to start without Rachel.

"Guys let's get started." Mr. Shuester clapped, and behind his loud clap was a gunshot. Everyone in the room stopped smiling and started to be quiet. BANG! There it was again. This time what was behind it were screams.

"Everyone just spread out and hide, just spread out and hide. Just find a place to spread out and hide." He frantically as Coach Bieste turned off the lights. Santana sat next to Brittany clutching her hand, Mike was next to Puck and Sam, Quinn was cuddling against Finn starting to cry, Artie was helped out of his chair and was sat on the floor, and Kurt and Blaine were hugging each other, along with Mercedes. The only thing you could hear was the sounds of kids screaming and doors closing. At one point it was complete and utter silence.

"Are we even sure it was a gun sh-?" Blaine started to ask but got cut off with "Shh!"

Then Brittany let out a small cry.

"Hey-Hey guys, guys, guys. Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what going on. But don't tell them were here alright? Shooters have smart phones too." Mr. Schue instructed. They nodded and started doing whatever they could.

"Look guys we're just gonna stay here. We got no where to be, we don't know what's out ther-."

"Shh" Artie whispered as he heard footsteps. The silence again. Then the vibration of Quinn's phone.

"Shh" Finn told her as she turned it off

"I love you guys." Will said. As they kept on texting, and tweeting there was a knock at the door. The door knob started to shake frantic.

"LET ME IN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" A voice screamed at them and another gunshot went off. Finn covered Quinn's mouth. Santana put Brittany's head on her shoulder. Mike and Puck put their hands on their knees and put their heads on top.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay." Mr. Shue whispered to them. Sam started to crawl to the piano, where Bieste and Will were.

*Meanwhile back at Dalton Academy, Sebastian is in class. He had been messaging with Rachel all morning. God does he miss her. Who would ever expected Sebastian Smythe to not only have feelings for a girl or guy, but of all people it turned out to be Rachel Barbra Berry, co-captain of the New Directions (funny how when the announcer at glee competitions makes it sound like nude Erections) ;) Anyhow, he just sent a text to Rachel and its been 15 minutes and no reply. Hmmm maybe she's busy, but something in his heart is telling him something is wrong. Maybe he's paranoid...come on Berry where are you? He thought.

Sebastian was sitting in his Chemistry class when he got a text.

Oh my God... Get to the Warbler room ASAP -Thad

That was weird. Thad never texts him. This must be really important. Sebastian excused himself to the restroom and went into the Warbler room where all the Warblers were sitting with their hands over their mouths looking at the TV in despair. Sebastian looked up and read the headlines.

McKinley High School Shooting

"Oh my God." Sebastian said and covered his mouth and staggered backwards until he fell to the ground. This is not good. Wait a minute where is Rachel?! "Rachel..." He whispered. Thad sat next to him watching along with him. Suddenly, the news broke through the TV.

"We appear to have live video from inside the school." The News anchor announced over the speakers and suddenly they were looking at the choir room.

"We are inside McKinley High and there is a shooting. Please send help." The boy holding the camera said and the boys recognized that it was Artie's voice. "Anyone want to say anything?" Artie continued and a high pitched voice answered and the camera turned to a blond girl who Sebastian didn't really recognize except from sectionals.

"Hi, mom, dad, its Brittney ..." Slowly the camera was making its way around the group. Sebastian was extremely nervous because he hadn't heard from Blaine or Rachel yet. Suddenly the camera turned to a crouched figure in a Cheerios uniform holding his head.

"Blaine, do you want to say anything?" Artie asked. The boy's ushered a sigh of relief in seeing that their friend was ok. Sebastian even had a small smile considering the circumstances. His smile faded, however, when Blaine lifted his head and Sebastian could see the terror in his eyes.

"Mom, dad-" Suddenly, Blaine was cut off by a gunshot which sounded dangerously close. Suddenly the feed was cut. Sebastian looked around the room at his fellow Warblers faces. Emotions of sadness and shock filled the room. They may not have always gotten along with their rivals from McKinley High but no one should have to endure this kind of terror. He definitely regrets his actions when he slushied Blaine even though it had been meant for Kurt. Blaine & Kurt,hate to admit it, but once a Warbler always a Warbler. He sat watching the news report and camera going around the room, but realized Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Where is she?! He grabs his phone trying to call her. But no answer, straight to voicemail. Damn?! Sebastian thinks to self. He tries to text Rachel ."Rachel!" Sebastian cried, feeling horribly desperate.

"Just . . . call or text me back please. Baby are you okay? Where are you?" - "I want to make sure you're doing ok. I love you." -Seb

A few minutes later, he gets a reply from Rachel.

"Sebastian its Rachel," she said. "Seb, there's shooter in the school. I'm in the bathroom in one of the stalls. I am so scared. I can't talk long, I don't want to be found by whoever is shooting. I miss seb?" "Yea babe?" - Seb. A minute passed before she replied "I love you, too." Sebastian was shocked but a smile was on his fear mixed with fear. The Warblers still glued to the TV for any word on the shooting. Until finally Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my God! I need to get down there!" Sebastian said and ran out of the school.

*Back at McKinley *

"Sam? What are you doing? Sit down!" They ordered him but all he did was stand up.

"I have to go. Rachel's in the bathroom and she might not know what to do."

"Sam, Sam. Sit down!" Will ordered him as he pushed him down to sit. Sam just quietly put his head back thinking about Rachel.

"Tina isn't here either." Blaine said.

In the bathroom Rachel was standing on the top of one of the toilets. She was wearing jeggings,tank top, white wedges and Sebastian's lacrosse sweatshirt. Her hair was in a ponytail without the bangs. She was terrified. She was crying and started crying again. All she could do was cry, look down, and hope that she and everyone would be okay. What she wanted most of all was Sebastian, to be in his arms where she always felt the safest. The halls were empty except for the kid who brought the gun to school was a kid named Jason Smith Apparently he wanted to get rid of the bullies, so he brought a gun to school. Back in the choir room, Blaine was frantically texting somebody.

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked her curious.

" 's dating Rachel and I don't know if he's heard from Rachel or not " Blaine explained, starting to cry more." Where is he? Where is Rachel?" Blaine cried whispering.

"I don't know why he's not answering me.I wish Rachel could send us a message." Blaine said.

"No one's gonna hurt Rachel. She's tough." Santana said. Santana started to hug Blaine. When they pulled away Blaine ran to Kurt and started to hug him. Sam got up again.

"Mr. Shuester I have to go. Rachel's in danger, I have to go get her." Sam told him. It became, Sam saying "I don't care!" and Mr. Shuester and Coach Bieste saying "No Sam!" Shannon and Will had to hold Sam back from the door. Sam started to yell and Mr. Shuester had to put his hand over his mouth. Sam started to cry as he was being held back.

"Sam! Listen! You are putting peoples lives in danger. Look at this." Coach Bieste said as she showed him everyone's scared faces. "Look at them! Sam, it's okay." She said as he started to cry again. Sam sat down next to Artie who patted his back. Sebastian had been on his way to find Rachel but was held back by Thad,Nick and Jeff. Sebastian kept receivingtexts from Blaine and he hadn't heard from Rachel either. Sebastian was crying even more knowing Rachel wasn't with him. In the bathroom, Rachel was still standing there crying and hoping everyone was okay. Outside, there were police cars and school buses everywhere.

"Principal Figgins! I need to go back inside! Glee is there and everyone is inside the choir room" Tina followed him.

"They need to go in a give their clear!" He yelled at her. She stopped following him and started to cry. Meanwhile, in the choir room, Artie had turned on a video camera.

"Artie, what are you doing?" Blaine asked him.

"If we don't make it out of here people need to see this. Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Artie asked at Blaine put his head back down.

"Yeah." Kurt said as Artie turned the video camera on him. "I love you dad. Thanks for like, everything and I know I don't always let you know. But you mean a lot." Quinn came on next.

"There's a fake bottom to my desk drawer." She said crying. "If you look under it, uh, there's a journal with a bunch of songs that I wrote. I never told anyone but I'm really proud of them." Puck came on after.

"Uh, mom, little sis, Beth, I love you guys." Puck said and you could see tears mark down his face. Artie tried to show Sam next.

"Artie turn it off." Sam whispered trying to keep calm.

"Sam..." Artie whispered trying to get his attention. Instead Sam looked at him and turned off the camera.

Back in the stalls, there was Rachel standing there on top of the toilet scared for her life. She heard the door open. Her eyes got big. She started to cry again as she looked through the crack. She held her breath. The person stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Rachel.." He said. She let out her breath shakily.

"Mr. Shue." She said as she got off the toilet and opened the stall to see he was there. She gave him a hug and started to cry as he said it was alright. Walking out of the bathroom, she was behind him. A person from the SWAT team was there and gave them a clear to go into the choir room. As she was walking in, the SWAT team member accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun and caused it to hit something. He thought it was nothing so he once again gave them the clear to go in the choir room. What he didn't see was Rachel's face in pain. When Rachel walked in Blaine stood up and gave her a hug as she cried. When they stopped hugging he saw his arm and hand was bloody.

"Rachel what happened?" He asked referring to his bloody arm. She took off his sweatshirt to see that there was a bullet in her shoulder.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed shocked.

"It hurts." She cried.

"You'll be alright. I promise." He said as they sat down and he lied her down his legs. Mike took her hand and squeezed it. The silence happened again and they only thing they heard were doors opening and people walking. They all sighed of relief. Bieste turned on the light and as they hugged each other they looked at Rachel who was still crying. They got her in an ambulance and Blaine and Kurt followed the ambulance. When they were at the hospital, after Rachel's surgery Blaine went into her room. Blaine called Sebastian"Hey Sebastian,its Blaine"

Sebastian -oh my God Blaine! Is everyone okay? Where's Rachel?!"

Blaine - we're all okay. The shooter, Jason, was arrested. Luckily no one was killed. As for Rachel she was in the bathroom but was ok. She was slightly injured from a stray bullet accidentally. She's in Surgery but she probably would love to see you.

Sebastian - I'm on my way. Thank you Blaine. I'm glad everyone is ok. And thank you for taking care of my girl.

Blaine - You really love her don't you?

Sebastian -pffst whaaaaat? Okay yea I do. I love her more than anything. Wow Sebastian Smythe in love..with a girl..weird huh? ;)

Blaine -? all I can say is if you love her, tell hurt her like Finn or Jessie St Jerkface. She's special.

Sebastian - I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to. I'll be there soon.

end of conversation

An hour later, Sebastian made it to the hospital. He ran to her the desk "Rachel berry please?!"he asked the nurse. The young nurse winked at him and asked "who are you to her?" The nurse asked obviously flirting with him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and replied," I'm Rachel Berry's boyfriend now what room?"

The nurse sighed "Miss Berry is in Room 261."

Sebastian replied,"Thank you".

He hurried to her room, he sees Rachel's dads, Blaine, Kurt and rest of the Glee club. "Hey Blaine how is she?!" Just before he could answer, Finn walked up and got in Sebastian's face. "what are YOU doing here?!"

Kurt replied,"Finn shut up and sit down he's here for Rachel"

Mercedes replies "Why would he see Rachel? Don't tell me she's hooking up with our competition again?! Jesse 2.0" she ranted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored her. "go on in Sebastian..she's just out of surgery and replied.

Sebastian walked into Rachel's hospital room. She was sleeping, but Dr Mike walked in explaining that Rachel is going to be sore but can go home in the morning. Visiting hours were over so he couldn't stay to talk to her. He would have to wait til she's home to talk to her. He leaned over,kissing her. He looked back at Rachel sleeping with a smile on her face. "night Rae baby". He left her room and drove back to Dalton.

A couple days later, Sebastian is in Warbler practice room looking out the window just thinking over the events of last few days. School shootings are no joke. And bullying? Before Sebastian had no cares about anyone or anything. But then realized he could've lost people he cared about or what if roles reversed and it happened at Dalton? What if he had lost Rachel? He's never had real friends before or someone who really cared about him no matter how flawed I was. She makes me better. Thad asked me the night before "if u close your eyes and think about what you see in the future what is it?" And Sebastian had just one thought"Rachel" Well damn Sebastian Smythe is truly in love. He hadn't really gotten to talk to Rachel yet. Sebastian turns on his iPod and hears a song by David Archuleta called "ill never go". He softly sings with his eyes tearing up ..

You always ask me

Those words i say

And telling me what it means to me

Every single day

You always act this way

For how many times i told you

I love you for this is all i know

Come to me and hold me

And you will see

The love i give

For you still hold the key

(Rachel truly holds the key to my heart..)

Every single day

You always act this way

For how many times i told you

I love you for this is all i know

(Sebastian pulls up Rachel's photo, staring at her beautiful face)

[Chorus:]

I'll never go far away from you

Even the sky will tell you

That i need you so

For this is all i know

I'll never go far away from you

Come to me and hold me

And you will see

The love i give

For you still hold the key

(while he's singing, someone quietly enters the room. He doesn't notice. Arms around his waist, he turns crying when he sees its Rachel. He continues to sing to her,holding her close. She sings with him.)

Every single day

You always act this way

For how many times i told you

I love you for this is all i know

[Chorus:]

I'll never go far away from you

Even the sky will tell you

That i need you so

For this is all i know

I'll never go far away from you

Come to me and hold me

And you will see

The love I gave for you still hold the key

Every single day you always at this way

For how many times I told you

I lOVE YOU for this is all I know

[Chorus:] [2X]

I'll never go far away from you

Even the sky will tell you

That i need you so

For this is all i know

I'll never go far away from you

**INSTRUMENTAL**

I'll never go ( I'll never go...)

I'll never go (never go...)

Far away from you

* as Sebastian sings final verse, he looks down into her chocolate brown eyes and gives her a kiss. She then deepens it.

Rachel-hi Sebastian

Sebastian -Rachel...I've missed you.

Rachel- I've missed you too.

Sebastian - I thought I lost you." as he hugged her gently, because of the bullet wound.

"Me too. I love you so much." Rachel told him as they kissed."Rachel, I love you. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure what it feels like. But, I love you. I know what feels like now. And if I ever make you think other wise, feel free to hit me. As hard as you can because I fucking deserve it."

Rachel- I love you too. And ill never go far away from you because I'm your forever"

."

Sebastian-" I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." He reaches into pocket, gets down on one knee with an engagement ?ring.. Please do me the honor of being my wife. Be my forever. Will you marry me?"

Rachel was shocked and says "Sebastian Smythe, yes I will marry you." Crying

Sebastian spins her around and slips ring on carries her bridal style back to his dorm. Many of the other Warblers watched with smiles. Sebastian opens his dorm room, kissing his fiancee and putting a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

And I'm sure you can guess what happened that night. The night Rachel Berry became his Forever...

The End

AN: OK I KNOW NOT VERY LONG. THIS WAS TO BE A ONE SHOT. I LOVE SMYTHEBERRY. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT STORY LINE. I HOPE IT MADE SENSE. ITS MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE BE FOR READING.

The song "I'll never go" is by David Archuleta but is a pinky single originally


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to update story. Heard this new song from Hunter Hayes, and felt that it fit the story. It's called "Invisible". It deals with bullying. I hope you will check out the song, and this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song used.

A few weeks after the shooting incident, Rachel decided to return to Glee with a special song she felt she needed to sing. After years of being bullied, she wanted to let her tormentors especially Santana and Quinn know exactly how she felt, and there needed to be a change. Sebastian will be coming with her for support.

Sebastian: Are you sure you want to do this baby?

Rachel: I'm ready. Plus with you by my side I can do anything.

Sebastian: I'm right here no matter what. You should know that I don't play well with others especially those who hurt you.

Rachel: Let's do it, handsome.

Rachel and Sebastian walk into the Glee choir room, and all eyes on the couple. Quite a few glares, particularly from Quinn and Finn.

Finn: What the hell are you doing here, Smythe?!

Rachel: Finn Hudson!

Sebastian: I am here for Rachel and Rachel alone.

Quinn: Man hands?!

Sebastian: It's sad after a shooting, you guys haven't changed. I know Iam the last person to say anything, but Iam trying to change for the better. Besides, I believe my fiancée has something she wants to sing.

Mr Shue walked into the Room and notices Sebastian with Rachel.

Mr Shue: Rachel, Welcome back. And Mr. Smythe. Welcome back everyone! I think it is time to get back into regular life. Does anyone have anything they want to share?

Rachel: Mr. Shue, I have something that I want to sing.

Mr. Shue: The floor is yours.

Rachel gives Sebastian's hand a squeeze. Sebastian leans over, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she responded.

Rachel sits on a stool in front of everyone. "For years, I've dealt with bullying and still being tormented after this horrible shooting. Please to listen to the words. There needs to be a change in order for any of us to move past this. Bullying occurs everyday. You all need to stop and think before you say anything negative to someone. I always feel invisible. But, I know now that as long as my special guy believes in me and loves me for who I am then Iam no longer invisible.

(Rachel)

"Invisible"

Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
>For outcasts and rebels<br>Or anyone who just dares to be different  
>And you've been trying for so long<br>To find out where your place is  
>But in their narrow minds<br>There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
>Oh, but listen for a minute<p>

(Sebastian)

Trust the one  
>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<br>Was sticks and stones  
>Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<br>And you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
>Someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
>Oh, invisible<p>

(Blaine)

So your confidence is quiet  
>To them quiet looks like weakness<br>But you don't have to fight it  
>'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war<br>Every heart has a rhythm  
>Let yours beat out so loudly<br>That everyone can hear it  
>Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore<br>Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
>Dare to be something more<p>

(Kurt)

Trust the one  
>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<br>Was sticks and stones  
>Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<br>And you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
>And someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible

(Sebastian)

These labels that they give you  
>just 'cause they don't understand<br>If you look past this moment  
>You'll see you've got a friend<br>Waving a flag for who you are  
>And all you're gonna do<br>Yeah, so here's to you  
>And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible<p>

(Rachel )

Yeah, and you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

(Sebastian /Rachel)  
>And someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible

(Blaine)  
>It'll be invisible<p>

*Rachel, Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt hugged after the song finished.

Sebastian: Are you ready to go home?

Rachel: Yes, I've said all I needed to. I love you, Sebastian.

Sebastian:I love you too pretty girl.

Rachel and Sebastian walked out, and Rachel felt a little stronger.

The End

A/N: "Invisible" Hunter Hayes watch?v=ucA63CEuXpo&app=desktop


End file.
